An exemplary fluid sprayer comprises a spray-coating system having a device configured to spray fluid material (e.g., paint, ink, varnish, stain, texture, herbicides, pesticides, food products, etc.) through the air onto a surface. The fluid material is typically provided from a fluid container by a fluid intake assembly. Fluid intake assemblies can use pressure feed, gravity feed, and/or suction feed mechanisms, for example. In one exemplary airless paint spraying system, a suction tube assembly extends into a paint container to provide paint material to a pump mechanism, which delivers pressurized paint to an output nozzle or tip.
In airless fluid spraying systems and the like, air within the fluid flow can cause sputtering or spitting of the paint material and uneven spray from the output nozzle. Such results are undesirable to the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.